Disconnected
by hezzy76
Summary: This is the second part to the Nick/Amanda Trilogy. If you haven't read connected I would read that first. Amanda and Nick are Connected and ready to start their lives together. Is that possible with a weakened bond and a possible tragedy no one can foresee? This is an emotional story sets up for an action packed drama filled third and final story
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back Amanda lovers! This is the next "book" in the Amanda/Nick trilogy. This is darker than usual and Amanda in most of this story is different than in Connected. You need to keep reading to find out why! This is going to be a little shorter than Connected as I needed to leave a lot open in order to get to the end result I want for the final book. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome!**

**Xoxo**

**I don't own the Secret Circle but Amanda is all mine **

Nick POV

It had been a few weeks since we defeated the Gray Circle and Amanda and I were happier than ever. We had been working on the house and it was coming along but not quite ready to movie in yet. Throughout the renovations I started to learn more about Amanda and I was surprised by how much I didn't know about her and from the look on her face when she learned how much I love to cook and how much I always wanted to learn how to play the guitar she was surprised too. My love for her hadn't faltered once but however the words White Morris has said about us be brought together only for the circles to meet had me uneasy. Amanda had said that she didn't feel that way but as time went on I wondered if she did. I felt silly thinking those things and finally decided that I was only being paranoid.

Robbie had decided to stay in New Salem. It turned out his connection to Deborah was quite strong and they couldn't be apart either. I was happy that Deb was happy and I was even happier because I liked Robbie a lot. He helped a lot at the house and was going to be the other mechanic at the shop. Amanda and Deborah were also spending a lot of time together and it was nice to see the two people who I cared about the most becoming lifelong friends. I could picture us in a few years having barbecues and playing with the kids on the beach. My life was headed in a direction I never thought and I couldn't be more thrilled.

It was Halloween and Laurel and Cassie had convinced Mr. Humphries who was now the school principal to let the members of the Club that graduated last year to attend the Halloween dance at the high school. We all agreed we would go. Samhain was witches' favorite holiday so we would leave the dance at 11 and then head to the beach to celebrate. Robbie and I were inventorying my dad's shop and Amanda was spending the day with Deborah putting the finishing touches on their costumes then they were going to head to Suzan's around 530 to get ready and the girls insisted the guys meet them at the dance. I wasn't dressing up. It was about 5 PM and I walked into my bedroom at Number Two as Amanda was taking a black garment bag out of my closet "so what's your costume " I asked plopping down into the computer chair. She smiled as she laid the garment bag on the couch. She came over to me, sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck and shook her head. "You'll find out tonight" she smiled mischievously and I kissed her passionately. She kissed me back and her mouth was so inviting. The way she tasted was the most delicious mixture of lemon and lavender. She started kissing my neck and I moaned lightly at the feel of the electric current every kiss left on my skin. "You're going to be late" I panted. She intertwined her fingers into my hair and said "they can wait" and she pulled my face to hers. I carried her to the bed and we got lost in each other. We were laying there facing each other and I was stroking her face and looking into those beautiful eyes which was my favorite thing to do. "I love you Nick" she cooed "forever" I whispered and kissed her. She pulled back and groaned. "I know" I said kissing her forehead smiling at her pout y face "you have to go". She kissed me quick and got up, got dressed, tossed some things in a tote back and grabbed the garment bag. I walked over and said "can't wait to see your mystery costume" and kissed her. "See you at the dance. I'll be the one in yellow" she said over her shoulder as she walked out the door. I laughed and shook my head.

Amanda POV

I hated to leave Nick. Every time we were apart my head was always wherever he was. We had been so busy working on the house together and him and Robbie were starting to get the shop ready that the time we got together, usually at night, was my favorite part of my days. I loved him so much – everything about him, his coolness, his toughness, his sweetness, the sound of his voice and those damn eyes of his. I also loved the new things I was learning about him though I was uneasy. I mean yeah we hadn't been together for that long and even though I felt like I had known him forever, I was surprised just how much I didn't know and wondered if Nick's concerns over what White Morris had said were valid. I sighed as I reached Suzan's door. I rang the bell and heard someone yell "upstairs". I walked in and went up to Suzan's room.

"Amanda, where have you been?" Suzan scolded. "Sorry" I said ignoring the question. "You got my costume?" Deborah came up to me taking the garment bag. "Yeah it's in there along with the head piece put the costume on first I'll do your hair when I'm out of the tub" I replied. There was excitement in the air and all the girls were giggling. I loved to sew and I had taken Sharon Armstrong's old sewing table and the bundles of beautiful fabrics and ribbon I had found in the attic and set it up in one of the spare bedrooms and I made mine and Deborah's costumes, I helped Melanie, Laurel and Suzan with there's and Cassie had come by Number Seven to use my sewing machine when hers broke to put the finishing touches on hers. I went into the bathroom and took a bath with Suzan's beauty bath mix and it was so nice and relaxing. I came out of the tub wrapped in a fluffy robe and my hair up in a towel. "Hey Laurel plug in the big curling iron, hot rollers and flat iron" Suzan called as she was finishing up Deborah's make up. Everyone was transforming and it was so much fun to be a part of. "OK Amanda you have Deborah's head piece?" Suzan asked motioning me over. I went into the garment bag and took out the long black haired wig that was already styled into a loose braid. I put the wig on Deborah and adjusted it. She scowled as I tugged "ouch" she whined "sorry" I said as I placed a small tiara on top of her head. I didn't even pay attention to her oohing and ahhing as I was concentrating on my own make up as Laurel and Cassie were putting half my hair in hot rollers and curling the other half with the curling iron. When my hair was finally done I placed a small silver and crystal tiara on my head in front of the curly bun that half my hair was in on top of my head. I went and slipped on my costume then my gold ballet flats and I was done. I looked in the mirror and I was in awe. The other girls came behind me and we all looked amazing. Like something right out of a movie. Everyone was smiling and ready for whatever this magical night had to offer.

We all piled into cars and took the short ride down to the high school Deborah and I rode with Cassie and Laurel. "These costumes were such a great idea" Laurel said as we parked. We were greeted by Faye and Diana in the parking lot. Well, the others were greeted by Faye, she still had an issue with me and Nick. The both looked stunning in their ceremonial shifts. Normally I would wear mine but not tonight. I was so excited about the costumes and I was really excited for tonight. We walked through the front door and down the locker covered hallway towards the gym. The music was pumping and there was electricity in the air. The double doors to the gym were open with orange metallic streamers hanging from the top of the doorway like a sparking curtain. I followed the girls through the curtain and I was the last one to enter. When we walked through and into the gym there were sparkling orange and black streamers swirling everywhere. The overhead lights were dimmed and the way the lights from the DJ booth reflected and bounced of the streamers it cast a glow across the entire gym. I scanned the room filled with teenagers until I stopped at a tall, dark figure pushing through the crowd. He walked up to me those mahogany eyes smiling along with rest of his of face, took my hand and led me away from the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Secret Circle. I did, however, create Amanda**

Nick POV

Robbie and I rode together to the dance with the Henderson Twins who were both dressed up as some freaky looking twin Harry Potters. They were making fun of me and Robbie for not dressing up. I just ignored them, they knew I never get dressed up for these things, normally I just go out of obligation but not tonight. I was looking forward to spending another magical night with Amanda and there was a part of me that was dying to see the way the outsider boys gawked at her. They always made me laugh the way they fell over the girls in the club's feet. I had seen Diana come through the orange curtain thing and I knew that Amanda wouldn't be far behind. I made my way to the edge of the dance floor closest to the door and pushed through the crowd just ash entered the room and she was breathtaking. All the girls looked good they decided, except for Faye and Diana, to come as Disney Princesses and Amanda was Belle. She looked soft and radiant and her costume was amazing. It was yellow and intricate and it enhanced her tiny waist and her not so tiny chest her hair was half up with soft curls framing her face. I heard someone standing next to me say "who is that?" in an astonished kind of way. I looked down to see Sally Waltman, the only outsider our group got a long with "That's my fiancé " I answered as I walked towards Amanda. I couldn't stop smiling she was gorgeous and she was mine. I reached out my hand and she placed her hand in mine intertwining her fingers with mine and the electrical current that passed between us seemed stronger than ever. I led her to a darker spot of the gym away from the crowd and put my arms around her waist "wow' I said she smiled and kissed me. Just then we were joined by the circle and I looked around Suzan was dressed like Ariel with purple shells that barely covered her huge boobs, Melanie was Snow White, Laurel was Tinkerbell, Cassie was Cinderella but it was Deborah who shocked me the most. She was Jasmine and she really looked look an Arabian princess. She had on sheer pants and a sheer fabric covering some kind of satin like tank top thing. She was wearing a wig that looked like real long black hair. I thought Robbie's eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. "you girls look great all of you really. Your costumes are awesome" I said standing behind Amanda wrapping my arms around her waist careful not to mess up the puffy shoulders of her canary colored dress. "Amanda made hers and mine" Deborah said sounding pleased. "amazing" was all I could say. I was shocked I mean I knew she liked to sew but I thought just like pillows or something. These dresses looked professional.

The rest of the night was actually really fun. We all danced and had a great time. Seeing the looks of awe on the outsiders' faces as they watched Amanda dance was pretty funny, though their dates didn't think so. We had gotten some punch and Amanda and Cassie were talking to Sally. A slow song came on and I pulled Amanda away onto the dance floor with me. I pulled her in close to my chest and the scent of jasmine was overwhelming. "having fun" I said softly as we swayed to the music "oh yes I am having a great time. And you?" she asked smiling curiously. "with you I always have fun" I smiled. I leaned down and kissed her softly. When we finally broke the kiss and her head was resting on my chest, I caught something out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed Amanda's hand and started headed towards Robbie and Deborah. "What are you doing the song's not over" she demanded. I didn't answer her as we approached Robbie and Deborah I saw it again but this time there were two of them. Two gray cloaked figures.

"you guys get the rest of the group together. We will meet you outside" I said to Amanda and Deborah "Nick what's going on?" Amanda pleaded grabbing my arm with fear in her eyes. I leaned down kissed her quickly "I saw something not sure what just want to check it out" I said and Robbie and I left the girls. "What did you see man" Robbie asked as I searched the crown "Look there" I pointed to 2 gray cloaked figures walking out the gym door. We started running after them. We went out the door and into the dark hallway. We saw them ahead of us and it looked they were floating and not walking they disappeared around the corner and we ran faster. When we got to the end of the hallway we looked left and right and couldn't see them "You go that way I'll go this way" Robbie said. I went to the right and searched the hallway I ducked in class rooms, checked restrooms and nothing. I was feeling really uneasy. I went back into the gym and searched and with all the costumes and the lighting I didn't see anything resembling a gray cloak. Robbie had the same idea as I ran into him in the gym "anything?" I asked scanning the room "Nothing" he said his gray eyes narrowing as he put a hand through his hair. "something's not right" he spoke as low as he could with the music playing loudly in the background. I nodded "come on Amanda and Deborah are probably freaking out" I said and he followed me back out through the curtained door.

As we got outside, I noticed the air was significantly cooler. I scanned the front of the school until I spotted the club and Amanda was pacing back and forth nervously. She spotted me and ran towards me and threw her arms around my neck "thank god you had me worried sick" she sounded like she may cry. I pulled back and put my arm around her as I guided her toward the group. "I'm fine. Really" I reassured here but she still had deep concern in those hazel eyes. When we got to the group Deborah was looking at Robbie with the same look of concern as Amanda had given me. "Nick what did you see?" Cassie asked as fear swept her face. Adam who was dressed as prince charming, which figured, was at her side. "I'll explain at the beach. I don't think it safe to talk here" I responded. Everyone was in agreement and we all piled in cars and headed to Crowhaven Road uncertain of what this spooky night had in store for us.

Amanda POV

This night was turning into something magical which was usually the case whenever I was with Nick. The look of pride on his face and love in his mahogany eyes whenever someone glanced in my direction or asked who I was, was nothing I had ever seen before. An outsider girl named Sally, who was an ally of the New Salem circle and friends with Cassie, came over to me and Cassie and introduced herself. She seemed nice but she seemed way too interested in mine and Nick's engagement. When I showed her the ring her mouth dropped open. "I dint think he was being serious when I asked who you were" she admitted. I was about to answer her when a slow song came on and I feel arms wrap around my waist and pull me away onto the dance floor. Nick and I were having an amazing time and I felt like a princess and Nick, although he wasn't dressed up, was definitely my price, my knight in shining armor so to speak. He pulled me close to his chest and that smell of cigarettes and mint had me dizzy. We talked mostly about how fun this night was turning into and he kissed me right in the middle of the dance floor. I was stunned I mean it was one thing to be affectionate in front of the circle but an entirely different thing for him to show affection or emotion of any kind in front of anyone else. When we finally broke the kiss I was resting my head on his chest, he had one arm around my waist holding him close to him and the other arm was around my shoulder and he was gently rubbing my back. I felt so safe, so loved just being with him swaying to the music. The electricity shooting through my spine from his light tough was alarming. It felt like that had gotten stronger as time went on. Just as I was enjoying being in my happy place with Nick, he started pulling me towards where Deborah and Robbie were dancing. "what are you doing the song's not over?" I said with an edge to my voice. "you girls get the rest of the group together and we will meet you outside" I instructed Amanda and Deborah. I grabbed Nick's arm "Nick what's going on?" I was alarmed by his sudden change of personality, by the tone in his voice. He leaned down and kissed me urgently "I saw something not sure what just want to check it out" he said and he left with Robbie.

"what do you think he saw?" Deborah asked taking my hand as we searched the crowd for our friends. "I have no idea but it can't be good" I said soberly. We rallied the troops and headed outside. "Amanda, Deborah what's wrong? Where are Nick and Robbie?" Diana asked with concern in her voice and across her face. "Nick said he saw something and him and Robbie went to check it out" I answered eyeing the front door of the school waiting for Nick. I know he had be gone for literally five minute however I was feeling uneasy and wanted him by my side not in a school with only one other witch searching for god knew what. "nick didn't say what it was" Deborah added. The group was talking quietly and I couldn't stop pacing. The air was noticeably cooler but I didn't care. All I cared about was Nick. I knew Nick could take care of himself but I still worried about him. Adam and Cassie had walked over to me and asked if I was ok I just ignored them and kept my eye on the door pacing back and forth. Finally, I saw him and Robbie walking out the front door of the school and down the steps and I just ran over and flung my arms around his neck. I was so relieved that he was ok. He assured me he was ok and led me toward the group. He told everyone he didn't feel safe talking about it at the school so we all headed to the beach. I got into the front seat of his car with Robbie and Deborah, who hadn't let go of each other's hands since the guys came of out the school, were in the back seat. The short ride to Crowhoaven Road was silent and uncomfortable.

We parked behind Laurel and I got out of the car. I knew that climbing over the rocks and hanging on the beach would be uncomfortable so when I made my costume, I made the top layer of the ball gown skirt removable so the skirt would be shorter and easier to move around in. As I unhooked the 2 buttons on the side of the skirt Nick came over "what are you doing?" he smiled "minor adjustment" I said removing the top layer to reveal a shorter bottom layer exposing my legs to the cool October air. "I like it" he smiled but he still had worry in his eyes. We climbed the rocks and headed onto the beach, each of us were carrying provisions. Chris and Doug helped Adam start a fire and Laurel and Melanie started opening the coolers. "wait" Diana said "We need to hear what Nick saw". Everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on Nick. "I was dancing with Amanda and out of the corner I saw someone dressed in gray cloak. At first I thought it was just a costume but then I saw another one. There were two of them and I got an uneasy feeling. Amanda and I found Robbie and Deborah and Robbie and I went to check it out as we saw them leave through the other side of the gym. We followed them and I swear it looked like they were floating very fast down the hallway. Not running but floating. We ran after them and went got to the end it was like they disappeared. We split up and they were nowhere to be found. We looked everywhere, classrooms, the office, I even went into the girls' bathroom for crying out loud and no sign of them anywhere" Nick explained. I gripped his hand tight and felt the color drain from my face. "what does this mean?" I managed to get out. "I don't know" he answered honestly. "oh you guys are such wusses" Faye said her amber eyes narrowed. "Didn't you see those two losers dressed as monks with their dates who were dressed as nuns?" she sneered. Everyone except for Suzan and Adam shook their heads. "oh yeah I think I saw them over my by the punch when we were first came it" Suzan said. "Yeah I saw them too when Cassie and I was dancing" Adam added. "Did you get a good look at them?" Diana asked. "No they were too far away" Adam admitted. "I don't know" Diana said "Nick isn't one to alarm quite easily". Nick looked down and I squeezed his hand. Faye let out a cackle "well, she has changed him so much that maybe the new Nick is a love sick scaredy cat" . Nick let go of my hand and I saw is hands bunch into fists. I was about to walk towards Faye and Cassie stopped me her blue eyes giving me a Diana look of disapproval. "enough Faye" Cassie said "I think it would be worth looking into or at least keeping ourselves on alert". "I agree" Diana said "let's give it a few days and see if anything happens. From the looks of the pile of cloaks the Grays had left on the beach it really did look like they melted so I don't think we have anything to worry about at least not for tonight". With that everyone started getting snacks and drinks out of the coolers. There were apples, and muffins, pumpkin bread and roasted pumpkin seeds. There were teas and cola. It was really fun to just sit and eat and hang out on the beach with a fire blazing. "here have some of this" nick said with a sly smile on his face as he handed me a big orange thermos. I took a sip and wrinkled my nose. The liquid burned a little and I laughed "how much rum did you put in this?" I laughed. Remembering the first time Nick ever made me a drink. "hey Amanda did you know that if you peel an apple into one long spiral and throw it over your shoulder if the peel doesn't break its supposed to form the initials of your true love?" Susan asked. "I never heard that before" I admitted smiling. Then everyone started trying it. Laurel, Melanie and Henderson's kept breaking their peels. "finally" Cassie said after her 4th try of trying to get the peel in one long spiral. She closed her eyes and threw the peel over her shoulder and when we all looked down A.C. was written on the ground in apple peel. "that's so cool" I said. I was a little buzzed from the intensity of the drink that Nick made so it took me a while. "I got one" Robbie said and he tossed the peel over his shoulder and there on the ground was D.A. "here's mine" Deborah said smiling at seeing her initials in the ground and hers spelled out R.R. Robbie wrapped her in a hug and they were smiling at each other. "Your turn Amanda" Suzan said. I closed my eyes and tossed it over my shoulder and on the ground was a bright red N.A. spelled out. Nick was next and to no surprise it spelled out A.M. "My turn" said Faye who had been standing on the sidelines watching. All of a sudden I got really nervous. I didn't know why until she tossed the peel and it formed 2 initials. N.A.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Secret Circle. I own Amanda**

Nick POV

When Faye threw her apple peel over her shoulder no one was expecting what would happen. She tossed her blood red peel and there in the ground it started twisting and turning and formed the initials N.A. My initials. Amanda's eyes went wide and I could feel my blood boiling. "Really Faye?" I said annoyed. "Using magic to continue whatever vendetta you have over Amanda? Not cool" Deborah spoke up. I looked down at Amanda and she was seething. I held my arm tightly around her shoulder. Faye let out an evil laugh "who said I used magic?" she tried to say innocently however there was a gleam of guilt in her eyes. "You can't tell the entire group that you didn't use magic?" Amanda said angrily finally shrugging out of my grip. Faye headed toward Amanda and they were face to face "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't" face said coyly and let out another laugh. "You did and you used it for personal gain and once you have to pay the consequences for that I'll be the one laughing" Amanda said raising her voice slightly. I just watched as she stood up to Faye. The strength in Amanda was always something that amazed me' "well, little let's just say game is on" Faye said pointing a red topped finger at Amanda and Amanda swiped faye's hand out of the way and got right in her face "Bring it Bitch" Amanda bellowed and walked away. "what's wrong little girl you don't like competition?" Faye called after her. "You could never compete with her" I snarled at Faye and went after Amanda.

Amanda was a few feet ahead of me and when she got close to the shoreline she plopped herself into the sand. I walked slowly over to her and I could see that she was angry by the way she dug her fingers into the cold, wet sand. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. She shook her head no and shrugged my arm off. I could sense anger, fear and hurt emanating from her and I didn't know what to say. Finally she looked at me with a cold look in her eyes. One that I had never seen before but I had known all too well from my own reflection when I was a different person, before Amanda. The silence was hard to deal with. I didn't know what was going on in her head and I didn't know what to say. I knew none of this was my fault however I understood why she was so angry. If I was in her shoes I would have punched Faye right in the nose. "Amanda" I started to say and she shook her head again. "Nick, I think it's time you tell me what exactly the terms of the arrangement you had with way Faye were" She said coldly. I sucked in a breath. I really didn't want to hurt her by telling her these things but I had to remember that it was part of the past and as Aunt Grace had said at the cemetery after Sean's service I needed to face the past in order to move forward into the future. I guess I just now realized that that meant my complete past not just dealing with my parents' deaths. "well" she said impatiently staring right into my eyes. If looks could kill well I would have been dead right there on the beach and it broke my heart to see her looking at me like that. I was already concerned about the bond weakening and now this. I had to get it out no matter what her reaction would be. "well a few years ago, not long before Cassie moved to New Salem, Faye had been trying to go after Sally's boyfriend Jeffery Lovejoy who was killed by Black John. She was all pissed off at the end of the school dance our junior year because he wouldn't give her the time of day. Faye, Suzan and Deborah decided to go get drunk and asked if I wanted to come. Of course I was down for that. Anything to numb the pain I felt" I said. I paused for a minute. Remembering this night in my mind and what a mistake it had turned out to be. "anyway, Faye was bitching about having to scare tactics and love potions to get the outsider boys to hang out with her. I mentioned that she may want to start going after the single boys and not the ones with girlfriends. That was mistake number one" I admitted. Amanda was watching me the coldness drifting from her eyes. "so she said your single Nicholas. I said yeah and then out of nowhere she kissed me and I didn't protest. Mistake number two." I saw anger return to Amanda's face. It seemed like she was trying to calm herself down but I could understand the thought of the person you love being with anyone else was not an easy one to deal with. "then Faye said how about whenever I can't find an outsider to play with I play with you and I agreed. Mistake number three. So for a little while Faye and I would hook up here and there. That went on for a little while until Cassie moved here and I saw the way Faye treated her. I started to really despise Faye and one night she came over to my house wanting to hook up and I told her that I was done with the arrangement. To say she didn't take it well was an understatement. She started terrorizing Cassie, Sally and Jeffrey. I never went back though. I want nothing to do with her. I don't care what white Morris said I think she's evil to the core" I said finishing my story. Amanda looked up at me her eyes were wet but no tears were falling "did you sleep with her?" she choked out. "oh no! not at all" I said wrapping my arm around her and to my surprise she didn't shrug me off. "She wanted to and tried to seduce me several times but it didn't feel right. The entire arrangement felt wrong. It was only something I did to try to escape the pain that was in my heart" I admitted. She looked up at me "Amanda you are the only woman I have ever been with in that way and that's the way it's going to be for eternity" I smiled softly. "nick you are such a decent guy I just don't understand how you could have been with someone like that and I don't understand why she's being like this" Amanda said with distance in her voice. "Faye likes to win and with me, she lost big time. She looks at you and sees someone so much stronger than she has who has something she will never have" I answered. "What's that?" she asked curiously "love" I said simply. Amanda rested her head on my shoulder but I could tell there was still so much on her mind. "I love you so much you know" I said kissing her head. She looked up at me and smiled a half smile "I love you too Nick" she said pecking my lips. She was still distant and it was really uncomfortable. "are you ok?" I asked her sincerely. "I'm fine" she said "thank you for you honesty but I'd really like to just go home now if that's ok". I didn't say anything I just got up and started walking away and I lit a cigarette. This distance was killing me and I had that nagging feeling that this wasn't the end of the uneasiness.

We walked back to Number Two in silence. When we got into my bedroom she grabbed clothes and went right into the bathroom without saying a word. I heard the shower running and got into bed. I needed to sleep away the pain that I was feeling. Pain that should be familiar to me but no longer was. It was killing me that my past was affecting my present this much. I turned down the lights and rolled over when I heard the shower go off. I pretended to be asleep because I didn't want to face the distance that was between me and Amanda. I could feel myself shutting down, my walls closing in and ice taking over me. I was trying to fight it and just as I thought I was losing this battle I feel her climb into bed "nick are you awake?" she whispered as electric currents were sent through my shoulder where she placed her hand. I rolled over so I facing her "I love you" she said simply with a small smile on her face. I started stroking her face "I love you too" I said. "I'm sorry I got so mad. It wasn't at you it was at- well I don't want to talk about her right now" Amanda sighed. "if you are not mad at me then why do distant?" I asked honestly. She thought for a moment her brow wrinkled "I just got so upset by what her apple peel revealed. I also have realized in the past few weeks that there is so much about you I don't know. I know it's silly because you aren't going to learn everything about someone in 2 months I just can't get white Morris' words out of my head you know, what he said about the bond" she admitted softly. "I've been think about that too, however, isn't this what a relationship and even marriage is supposed to be? Two people who love each other learning and growing together?" I asked. She smiled "definitely" and kissed me softly "so let's do this, let's not think about white Morris or anything else having to do with the prophecy. Let's just focus on the present starting with finishing our house and planning an August wedding" she finished. I touched my forehead to hers "I like that idea" I said kissing her again. "oh and we are celebrating your birthday" she smiled wickedly. "fine" I surrendered quickly as I knew no one would ever let me not celebrate "and Faye's not invited" she added resting her head on my chest. I didn't protest. I didn't want to see her just as much as Amanda didn't want her around, however, I knew that would cause a problem within the circle. A problem I didn't know if any of us were ready to handle.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Secret Circle. Amanda is my creation **

Amanda POV

It was November 1st and the autumn air was crisp as I sat down on the porch of Number Seven painting the railings with Laurel, Melanie, Deborah and Diana. Nick and Robbie were out looking for updated equipment and tools for the shop and they would be gone all day. I was grateful that the girls were willing to help me with the house. "Nick's birthday is on the 3rd. What do you think we should do for him?" Laurel asked looking at me. "well, I had an idea" I smiled "after we finish painting the porch which we can finish today, all that's left is planting the garden and moving the furniture back to where it belongs and then we are done." I smiled wider "so I was thinking since Nick wouldn't really be around for the next few days because of all the appointments and stuff he has to do for the shop, that we could finish the house and then surprise him with a welcome home/birthday party here" I was really excited for my idea. He would be so thrilled that the house was finished. "yeah we can move his stuff from his room and make Robbie bring him here directly from the shop" Deborah was just as excited as I was. "Nick hates surprises you don't think he will walk out?" Laurel said. I sighed another thing I didn't know but then I thought about it. "If it was anywhere else but here I think he might but not if it's here" I laughed "besides if he left and went home he'd have to come back here anyway because this where all his stuff will be". "that sounds like a good plan" Diana smiled "ill text the others and let me know". Before she could even grab her phone I said "Wait" which came out kind of loud all the girls looked at me. "just don't include Faye. She is not welcome in mine or Nick's home" I said sternly. "Amanda you can't do that" Melanie said with disappointment in her eyes "why not?" Deborah said coming to my rescue "after all the shit she has put Amanda through and after the stunt she pulled last night, not being invited to a party should be the least of her worries" the petite girls face was in a tight scowl. "I know you are upset with Faye, I just don't think it's right not to include her. I am sorry but if you can't include Faye then we have to come up with something else" Diana sounded apologetic. "I don't think she would show" Laurel said. "Of course she would. She's just looking for a confrontation" Deborah chimed. "tensions are really high right and I'm afraid that the issues that you and Faye have are going to affect the circle and not in a good way" Diana said. "I had no issue with Faye until she started to try to come between me and Nick. Because of what she did last night I had to ask Nick about their arrangement and hear things that broke my heart to hear. I am not at fault here. The only thing I am guilty of is sticking up for myself and protecting my relationship" I got up and walked around the back of the house leaving the girls on the front steps. I was leaning against the railing at the back of the house fighting back tears of anger. I was never one to hate anyone and I hated Faye so much I did not want her in the same vicinity as me and Nick. I knew that she was plotting something but what I wasn't sure. And what was this about Nick not liking surprises. We talked about the bond thing a little bit the night before and I was just getting an uneasy feeling all together. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Laurel "I understand how you feel Amanda" she said sincerely "Thanks Laurel. I just don't get it. I did nothing wrong. I don't understand why she is out to get me" I admitted "Because you have something that she doesn't have. Love in your heart and a great guy who would give you the moon if he could" she smiled. I sighed "yeah I know. I just don't want to be around her and it's so hard because I am forced to at circle meetings". "I think you should celebrate just you and Nick this year. We can do a combined party for Nick, Adam and Melanie over the weekend. You guys should enjoy the first night in your new home together not worried about Faye" she said thoughtfully and smiled. I smiled "thank Laurel that's a great idea" I said hugging her. "Now let's go get this house finished" she said grabbing my elbow and guiding me around the front of the house. "Diana sorry I'm snapped at you" I apologized. She smiled graciously "No worries Amanda, I understand how you feel. Faye does have good in her I hope one day we can all see it". I just ignored that and went back to painting. We managed to finish the porch around 4 and I was exhausted. Deborah helped me wash out the brushes and store the unused paint in the garage. I hopped on the back of her bike and drove me down to Number Two where I showered and was asleep by 530 PM.

I woke up to Nick stroking my face. "good morning sleepy head" he smiled kissing me on the nose. "what time is it?" I asked groggily "8:30" "At night?" I asked He laughed "No hun you've been out for like 14 hours" I was stunned I have never slept that long in my life. "I must have been tired" I said. "deb said you girls worked on the house all day" he said. "yep" I smiled and cuddled myself into is chest. He left a little while later and as soon as he left Deborah came down with some coffee "you feeling alright?" she asked. "yeah I'm fine I was just exhausted from all the work" I said. "well you ready to get even more tired its gardening day " she said roller her eyes. We planted herbs and flowers. Knowing that they wouldn't bloom until the spring. Adam even came by and mowed the lawn for us. We were done in the yard by two. Everyone left except for Deborah. Her and I went into town to the market and stocked up on food for the house and she helped me pick out some stuff for Nick's birthday dinner. We went into the bakery and she ordered a peanut butter pie. "what's that for?" I asked. "its Nick's favorite. You didn't know that?" she asked looking surprised. "no" was all I could reply. I was feeling uneasy, irritated and oh so tired. We got back to the house and put all the groceries away. I took out the boxes of the Armstong fine china and started putting them in the old mahogany secretary with class doors in the dining room. Deborah took a box of paintings and stuff for the walls and started sorting through them. She was unwrapping four decorative plates that had the artists interpretation of each of the four elements on them that my dad had sent me from New Mexico. "what are these? These are cool" Deborah said "my mom painted them" I said proudly. Deborah walked over to the south wall and said "they should go here". I smiled "that's exactly what I was thinking". We finished about an hour later and walked around the house admiring all we had accomplished that day. "what's left?" she asked. "tomorrow we pack up mine and nicks stuff and move it in" I smiled widely. "and he has no idea that it's done?" she asked. "nope" I smiled excitedly the next day couldn't come fast enough.

Deborah and I got back to Number Two around 5:00 PM and Nick and Robbie weren't home yet. They had texted us earlier to let us know they would be home around 7PM and would stop for dinner on their way back. Deborah and I joined Aunt Grace and Uncle Mike for dinner but I barely ate. "You ok sweetie?" Aunt Grace asked with concern on her face. "Yeah I am just exhausted. We have been working very hard on the house so I could surprise Nick for his birthday" I said tiredly. "Is it done?" Mike asked. I nodded "the only left to do is move our stuff in" I said proudly. "so what's the plan?" Grace asked. "Amanda and I are packing up hers and Nick's stuff while he's gone tomorrow and Robbie will drop him off at Number Seven" Deborah said excitedly. "I can't wait to see what you guys have done with the place" Mike said "My brother was so proud of that house" he smiled. We finished eating in silence. I helped Aunt Grace clean up and went downstairs. I took a hot shower trying to shake the sleepiness. It was only 6:30 and I felt like I had been up for days. I had just gotten dressed when Nick came in. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "hi" he said kissing me again. I missed him the last few days. I felt like I barely saw him he was so busy getting the shop ready. He wanted it ready by the day after Thanksgiving so he could take advantage of holiday business. "hey I want to go see what progress you made on the house" he said excitedly. "Not tonight" I said kissing him again. He eyes widened and he wrapped me in his arms carrying me to the bed not breaking our kisses. He laid me down looked me in the eyes "I love you" he whispered "forever" I whispered back and for the rest of the night we were lost in each other, loving each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Secret Circle, I do own Amanda **

NICK POV

I woke up to Amanda snoring very loudly in my ear. It wasn't like her to snore that loud however she had been so exhausted lately. I felt guilty for leaving so much of the house for her to do and was impressed that she didn't complain once. I rolled over and stroked her face examining its perfection. She looked really pale I noticed. I hoped she wasn't getting sick. He hazel eyes opened and she smiled "happy birthday" she said leaning up and kissing me "thank you" I smiled. "so are you going to let me on the plans for tonight?" I asked. "nope" she smiled shaking her head "it's a surprise". I really didn't like surprises too much, however, being surprised by her didn't seem so bad. "what are plans for the day?" I asked "more house stuff" she said yawning. "are you feeling alright?" I asked her "you look pale". "I'm fine just tired" she assured me. "maybe you should take today off" I suggested. She ignored me which meant my stubborn girl was not going to listen. I looked at the clock, kissed Amanda quickly and got into the shower. When I got out she was snoring again. I couldn't shake that something was wrong with her. I would talk to her about it tomorrow. Today I was going to do what I needed to do for the shop and then come home and celebrate with my fiancé. I never liked birthdays too much but this year was different. My life was different and I was actually looking forward to this year. I got dressed kissed my sleeping beauty on her forehead and left.

It was dark by the time we got back into New Salem. I was very excited. The new equipment would arrive and be installed next week and we were right on schedule to open the day after Thanksgiving. Robbie made his way up Crowhaven Road and when he past Number Two I said "where are we going?" I asked "I'm on strict orders to drop you off here" he said pulling into the driveway at Number Seven. "happy birthday man" he called as I got out of the car. As I walked up the front porch I noticed the grass was cut and I could smell the fresh paint. I opened the door and I was shocked. Amanda was standing in the front hall wearing a yellow sweater holding up a sign that said Welcome Home. I smiled and she flipped the sign over Happy birthday it read in big bubbly letters. "It's done?" I asked shocked. She smiled and nodded. I scooped her in my arms and kissed her. "I can't believe it! No wonder why you've been so tired" I couldn't stop smiling. She led me into the dining room that was dimly lit with 2 candles in the center and 2 plates covered with silver domes, you know the things that hotels use to cover the room service food. We said down and I lifted the dome and couldn't stop laughing It was a cheeseburger and French fries and I was dumbfounded when I saw she was eating the same thing. "Going off your health kick?" I teased. She shrugged "I just wanted red meat for a change" she said. We ate and talked and it was so nice just to be in the moment with her. We hadn't been able to do this for so long. After we were finished I helped her take the plates into the kitchen and I looked around. This place really looked and felt like home. "Go sit. There's more" she said pushing me out of the kitchen. I walked back into the dining room and noticed four plates hanging on the wall. They were really cool and depicted the four elements. I didn't have time to ask he about them as she was coming it singing happy birthday holding a pie covered in candles I blew the candles out "peanut butter pie!" I exclaimed. She smiled an odd smile. I went to cut the pie and she stoppd my hand "presents first then pie" she smiled. "presents? You didn't have to get me anything. Being here for the first night in our home is present enough" I said sincerely. She shook her head and handed me a box that was wrapped in blue paper with a silver bow. It was heavy. I opened in carefully and pulled out a very large piece of calcite. Across the calcite was a black metallic bar with Nicholas Armstrong, Owner engraved on it. I got up and kissed her. "This is awesome! Its going in my office at the shop" I said excitedly. We ate pie and she led me upstairs. I was shocked to see that all of our stuff was moved in. I kissed her excitedly "best birthday ever" I said kissing her more. We laid down on the bed and she let me love her in ways I never knew existed. I kissed and caressed every inch of her body trying to ignore the frailness. We made love in almost every room of the house that night. It was the best experience we ever shared.

The next few weeks flew by but things with Amanda got hard. She seemed to be always in a bad mood lately and so tired. She was pale and had a sour look on her face all the time. The light in her eyes was gone and I couldn't understand why. We were learning about each other and I hadn't realized what a neat freak she was. It was almost like she was OCD. She didn't know how messy I was. Sure we lived together in my bedroom but it was too small for 2 people that the mess was kind of expected. I felt like I was losing her like she was slipping away from me. She was distancing herself from everyone and even Diana had commented on the change one night when Amanda left right after a circle meeting without me "what's wrong with her?" Diana had asked "I don't know" I admitted. It was the afternoon before thanksgiving. I got home to Number Seven for lunch to find Amanda passed out on the couch. Even in her sleep she looked sad. I sat down on couch next to her and she woke up "what the hell?" she snapped "are you alright you are scaring the shit out of me" I said with an edge to my voice. Tears started flowing "I don't know" she said. "what do you mean you don't know either you are you aren't" I was getting angry trying not to lose my temper. She started crying harder "I don't know what's wrong. I'm just way off and I'm so tired all the time that its making me really cranky" she said with a pout on her face. I took her in my arms and let her cry "I'm so worried about you just promise me you will let Dr. Stern take a look at you after the holiday" I said the worry apparent in my voice "I promise" she sniffled. I felt like I was shutting down "did I do something wrong?" I asked fighting my own tears. I really felt like I was losing her. "Oh nick no. You have done nothing but love me even when I'm being so horrible to you. I am so sorry" the tears flowed some more. She looked up at me with red rimmed eyes "I love you. You know that right?" She said. I shrugged "it doesn't feel like it lately" I admitted "nick" she said clearly taking my hands in hers "Please don't think like that. I love you with all of my heart. I will get this figured out, things will go back to normal and I will be your wife come august 31st" she smiled. The Amanda I knew looked like she was in there. I just pulled her in my arms and just held for a few minutes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me with such urgency. I kissed her back and then when I broke the kiss she rested her head on my shoulder "we are going to be ok. I believe that" she said. Honestly it made me feel better but I was on pins and needles now knowing when bitchy Amanda would come back. "I have to go back to the shop I'll be home in a few hours" I said kissing her head "ok. I love you" she said "I love you to babe but do me a favor?" I asked smiling "anything" she answered "Tomorrow's Thanksgiving can you leave the PMS at home?" I laughed and walked out the door.

About 2 hours after I left the house I got a call from Amanda. "Nick! What time are you coming home?" she said excitedly. I was shocked by the sudden mood change "No later than 7 is everything ok?" I asked nervously. "yeah everything's fine. I'm with Deborah right now starting the wedding planning" she said still sounding excited. I smiled "that's great!" I replied. "text me when you're on your way home. I thought we could go out to dinner or something, have a date night" I could hear her smiling through the phone. "ok?" I sort of questioned still unsure of the sudden change "nick, I thought about our conversation earlier and I want to talk to you about something, make up for the way I've been acting" she said sincerely. I couldn't help but smile I felt like I had my Amanda back "a date night sounds great". "I can't wait" she said sounding even more excited. "I'll be home by 6 then" I laughed. "love you" she said sincerely "love you too" I said.

When I got home it was a little before six. I noticed Amanda's car in the driveway. She had beat me home. I went into the house and noticed her keys and bag on the table in the front hall. I went into the kitchen and put my keys and phone on the counter and grab a beer from the fridge. just as I was about to head upstairs to find Amanda, I noticed someone out on the back porch. I opened the back door and here a feline type voice "well hello Nicholas". It was Faye. "What are you doing here?" I asked extremely annoyed. "well I noticed you were having trouble in paradise and I thought you may want to take your mind off of things" she said inching closer to me. I stepped back "cut it out Faye. Amanda and I are fine" I said but I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince her or myself. "Keep telling yourself that" Faye said with an evil grin. "Nicholas, what you need is a distraction" Faye cooed inching towards me again and I had moved back so much I was pinned against the railing. "don't you think I make a good distraction" she whispered tracing a glossy red finger nail down my chest "no" I said agitated my fists clenched ready to hit her. She grabbed my head and pulled my face to hers and kissed me. It was sloppy and did nothing for me. I pushed her off of me and she fell onto the porch "get the hell out of here and don't you ever come back. You are not welcome here" and I went back into the house locking the door behind me. Just then I heard a car. I went over to the front window and there was no car in the driveway. I started to get a sick feeling in my gut. I looked at the front table and there were no keys. No Bag. Just a note and next to it was a glistening flower. Amanda's ring. My heart sank to the floor my body along with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys like it so far. It starts to get intense from here on out. Please review!**

**Xoxo H**

**I don't own The Secret Circle just Amanda**

Amanda POV

When Nick asked me if he did something wrong my heart sank. He had done nothing but love me and help me through the transition of living in New Salem with a new circle. He was trying so hard it hurt to watch. I didn't know what was wrong with me and I couldn't control the way I was acting. I was losing him and if he left I would only have myself to blame. When he said he wasn't sure that I loved him I lost it. I needed to figure out what was wrong with me. I wasn't myself. I was exhausted all the time, I was cranky and irritable and didn't want to be around Nick or anyone in the circle. I had even stormed off after a circle meeting leaving him behind. I just wasn't me something was way off and I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt in the way I was taking it out Nick. It seemed like the bond was weakening though I still felt very much a part of Nick. I was scared so I had agreed to make an appointment with Dr. Stern after the holiday. Nick was so worried yet so supportive of me. He held me and let me cry. He accepted my apology like a gentleman and I felt so lucky that I still had him. Seriously from the way I was acting any guy would've told me fuck off by now. I kissed him with so much earnest needing him to know that I loved him so much. He didn't protest and kissed me. He held me until he had to go back to work but he said something before he left ""Tomorrow's Thanksgiving can you leave the PMS at home?" he joked. Im glad he left before he could see my reaction. Oh my god I thought. Oh my god and I ran into the kitchen to look at the calendar. A wave on emotion ran over me and I was panicking. I grabbed my phone off the counter "Deborah?" I said nervously "Amanda what's wrong?" she said. I ignored her "are you home right now?" I asked "yeah why? What's going on?" she seemed nervous. "I explain when I get there see you in 5" I said grabbing my keys and my purse I drove down to Number Two. When I go there Deborah was waiting for me at the garage door. "what's up?" she said. "come with me" I said motioning her to get in the car "Where are we going?' she said. "the pharmacy" I said. "for what? Amanda are you alright you are scaring the shit out of everyone with your mood swings especially Nick" she said. I laughed "I'm fine. I'm just late" I smiled. "late for what?" Deborah asked not grasping what I was saying. "Deborah, I hadn't had a period since the end of September" I said. "You what?" she exclaimed "and you are just realizing this now?" she tried to suppress a giggle and shook her head. "I had so much going on with the prophecy, the thing with the Grays and working long hard hours on the house, I just figured it was stress and didn't think about it or realize how much time had actually passed till now" I said honestly. "well that would definitely explain the mood swings and the fact that you fall asleep before the sun goes down" she was smiling. We walked into the pharmacy and found what we were looking for. I had no idea there were so many different kinds or brands. I had no idea what to get that I picked two kind each with two tests in them. "four?" she laughed. I shrugged "I never had to do this before I don't know what I should get so I'm getting these" I admitted. I paid and we drove back to Number Two. We went into Nick's old room which Robbie and Deborah were now living in. I ran into the bathroom and peed on the stick of the first one. Deborah was at the door" well?" She said "I don't know I can't tell if this is a line or not" I said. She came in and looked at it. "it looks like it but I'm not sure it's kind of faint" she laughed. We were two idiots trying to figure these things out. "here try this one" she said handing me the other box "its digital it will literally spell it out for you" she smiled. I drank some water and waiting a little while. Finally I felt like I could go again I peed on the stick, left the test on the counter and walked out of the bathroom. "so?" she said her eyes wide and her petite face in a smile. "I didn't look" I admitted. I was scared. Sure Nick and I wanted children but we wanted to be married first, it just seemed like the timing was off. She went into the bathroom and came out two minutes later smiling, with what looked like to be tears in her eyes "I'm going to be an aunt!" she exclaimed hugging me. "what?" I was dumfounded. "see?" She said handing me the test and sure enough in the tiny window it said PREGNANT "Oh my god" I said collapsing on the couch. "you're not happy?" she said. Tears were running down my face "of course I am happy and relieved this just explains so much. I just don't want to be fat in my wedding dress" I cried. She laughed and hugged me. "you guys can figure that out" she said. "I cant believe Nick is going to be a dad" she said bewildered. Nick. "does even know you were late?" Deborah asked I shook my head no and explained to her the conversation we had. "he is going to be relieved that you are ok and he's going to be so excited" she said "don't be surprised if he wants to push the wedding up thought, hes kind of old fashioned like that" she smiled. I sat there trying to picture Nick and I with a little baby. I smiled a little and then froze. "what if the bond is really weakened and I have to do this alone?" I almost started to cry and Deborah calmed me down "Amanda, maybe it feels like the bond is weakening just to make room in your hearts for someone else, someone else that will also have a lifelong bond with the both of you" she said sincerely. "Deborah you are right!" I exclaimed hugging her again. What she said had made perfect sense and relief washed over me. "I have to call Nick" I said grabbing my phone out of my bag "your not telling him over the phone are you?" she said "No way" I said and dialed Nick's number.

"Nick! What time are you coming home?" I said with an excitement in my voice. He sounded taken back by the lightness in the tone of my voice "No later than 7 is everything ok?" he asked sounding a little apprehensive. "yeah everything's fine. I'm with Deborah right now starting the wedding planning" I lied but it was a good lie. I could hear some tension release from him "that's great!" he replied. "text me when you're on your way home. I thought we could go out to dinner or something have a date night" I said enthusiastically. "ok?" he sounded like he wasn't sure of me of the change that seemed to have taken place in a matter of hours "nick, I thought about our conversation earlier and I want to talk to you about something, make up for the way I've been acting" I said honestly. I could hear him smiling through the phone "a date night sounds great". "I cant wait" I said excitedly and I couldn't. I wished he would just come home now. "I'll be home by 6 then" he laughed. "I love you" I said softly "love you too" Nick replied and I hung up the phone.

"how are you going to tell him?" she asked. I thought about it and an idea came to me "have you ever been into the room next to ours at Number Seven?" I asked. She shook her head "no that door is always closed so I figured it was off limits. What is it?" she asked curiously. "it was Nick's room when he was a baby" I said quietly "that room was never touched. It still has a crib and blankets made by his mom, even baby clothes hanging in the closet" I said soberly. "wow I never knew that" Deborah said. "yeah it's a really cute room with a car theme and NICHOLAS spelled out in wooden letters on the wall decorated with hand painted cars on them" I smiled. "ok?" Deborah said curiously. "I'm going to go home and wait for him in that room. Open the door and sit in the rocking chair and when he finds me in there I will tell him" I smiled. I liked my plan. It was sweet and simple. "that's an awesome idea" Deborah said smiling. "I'm really happy for you guys" she said sincerely. I just hoped Nick would be happy too. "you have an hour before you should go home what do you want to do?' she asked. "Plan a wedding" I smiled "you are going to be huge or even a mother by then" she laughed "I was thinking a New Year's eve wedding" I smiled. "I like that idea!" Deborah said getting her laptop out. We searched for dresses and stuff and then I looked at Deborah my soon to be sort of sister-in-law and I said "hey I wanted to ask you something" I smiled "sure what's up?" "well Nick and I aren't having a huge wedding or anything like that. Sammy is going to be my maid of honor and I was hoping that you would be my bride's maid" I smiled. She hugged me "oh my god Amanda I'd be honored" she was smiling and started looking at dresses on line. We giggled and talked and Deborah really did feel like my sister. She was my best friend in New Salem and I felt very fortunate to have her in my life.

I got back to Number Seven placed my keys and bag on the front table in the hallway and went upstairs. Nick would be home any minute and I was excitedly nervous. I couldn't see him being upset about the news but I could see him having a heart attack over the shock. I giggled to myself as I opened the door and turned the light on. I walked in and sat in the mahogany rocking chair that was in the corner between two windows. I was imagining what our lives would be like 9 months from now when I heard Nicks car pull into the driveway and I tensed up. This is it, I thought. I waited for him to come upstairs to look for me. I was trying to picture what the look on his face would be like when he saw where and then I heard voices like two people arguing. I looked out the window and saw Nick talking to someone on the back porch. Faye? I was seething this bitch was not going to ruin this for me. I stormed downstairs about to go outside and what I saw through the window was something I was not expecting. I saw Nick and Faye kissing. The fragile glass of my mind shattered. I broke. I headed towards the front door, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of my bag, scribbled a note and left it on the table a long with my engagement ring. Faye had won.


	7. Chapter 7

Cassie POV

It was unseasonably warm for November and I had been at Diana's all day helping her plan and cook the Thanksgiving feast she was going to host the following day. I decided to walk home to Number Twelve and enjoy the crisp night air. As I was walking up Crowhaven Road I saw a car headed right for me. I tensed up and almost had to jump out of the way. "watch it" I yelled and the car stopped. It was Amanda. I went over to the car and I was not prepared for what I saw. Amanda clutching the steering when tears flowing out of her eyes so rapidly that I was surprised that she could even see "sorry Cassie" she said. "Amanda what's wrong?" I was concerned for her. Amanda and I weren't that close things have been an on and off awkward type of thing considering I used to date her fiancé. "I, I, I " she tried to choke out but just sobbed and that's when I noticed she wasn't wearing her ring. "You can't drive like this get out of the car" I demanded. She shook her head "will you drive please just get me out of here" she begged sobs started to overcome her voice. "ok" I said knowing very well whatever was going on she shouldn't be alone. She climbed into the passenger seat and I took the wheel. She was sobbing uncontrollably and I didn't know what to do. I texted Adam just before I put the car in drive _I'm with Amanda something's up with her and nick. Not good. I'll explain tomorrow xo_ I started driving down Corwhaven Road "where are we going?" I asked. Amanda, whose eyes were swollen with tears and pain "as far away as we can get tonight" she sobbed. I wasn't going to press the issue I would just drive hoping she would get out whatever was going on and I could help her and Nick too. When she first got here I have to admit I was skeptical. I wasn't sure she was good enough for Nick and I was grateful that she proved me wrong. Amanda was a nice girl and seeing her and Nick together you could tell how insanely in love they were. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened to go from not wanted to be separated from him to getting as far away from New Salem as possible. Then a flash of a face popped into my mind. Faye. I knew in my gut she had something to do with this. I didn't say anything I just kept driving. Amanda's sobs started to slow "you alright?" I asked "no" she answered blankly. "If you need to talk I'm a good listener" I said. "I left Nick" she said trying to fight the round of sobs that I could tell was rising in her throat. "why?" I asked "I saw him kissing Faye" she cried harder than she did before. What the hell? That made no sense. Nick could be cold at times and seem uncaring but Nick was never a cheater. He was one the most loyal person I had ever known. "are you sure?" I asked maybe what she saw wasn't what she thought she saw. "yes I'm sure" she said certainly as tears continued to escape her eyes. I didn't press it further. We drove west in silence for a few hours and I was exhausted. I looked at the clock on the dash and it said 1:37 AM. I noticed a motel up ahead along the highway. "I'm going to pull in here. We can stay here for the night and figure things out in the morning if that's ok" I said Amanda nodded. We checked into a room with two double beds. It smelled like mold and was kind of dingy. Amanda didn't seem to care she just plopped on one of the beds, curled up in the fetal position and started crying again. Whatever had gone on it was bad but I couldn't believe that Nick would cheat. "hey I'm going to go outside and call Adam maybe you should call Nick or at least Deborah and let them know you are ok" she shook her head no "you can tell Adam to tell Deborah I'm fine". "Amanda you are not fine" I reminded her "well then tell them I'm safe at least" she said through sobs. I went out into the crisp November night and was about to call Adam when I heard footsteps behind me but before I could turn around to see who was there I felt a sting in my neck and everything went dark.

Deborah POV

I woke up Thanksgiving morning full of excitement. I couldn't wait to talk to Amanda and hear how it went with Nick. I couldn't wait to congratulate my cousin. I was so happy for him and so proud of him. I hadn't even told Robbie their secret and even though it had been a little over 12 hours it was killing me not to say anything. I looked over at Robbie who was snoring softly and smiled thinking that maybe that could be us one day. We could have our own little family. I smiled and kissed his cheek and crawled out of bed. I grabbed my phone and headed upstairs to get some coffee. I looked at my phone and there were no missed calls. Weird I thought. There were no texts either. I started to worry. It wasn't like Amanda to keep my hanging like that. I started to worry a little bit so I called Amanda's cell. It went straight to voice mail. I called Nick's cell it too went straight to voice mail. I called their house phone. It rang a few times until the voice mail picked up. I was extremely worried. I decided to head up to Number Seven to check on them hoping that they were probably up late celebrating and I was just worrying over nothing. When I got to Number Seven I noticed Amanda's car wasn't in the drive way. My concern grew. I went to knock on the door and noticed it was unlocked so I went in "Amanda?" "Nick?" I called and I heard grumbling coming from the back of the house. I wasn't prepared for what I was about to find. I walk back to den and see nick sitting in a chair and the room was covered in what must have been 30 beer cans. He was clutching something in his hand downing another beer "Nick? What the hell? Where's Amanda?" I asked. He was wasted. He tried to get up and stumbled towards me grabbing a piece of paper off the coffee table. "she left me" he slurred handing me the piece of paper and noticed the thing he was clutching in his hand was her engagement ring. I looked at the paper and all that was on were three words in Amanda's handwriting _How could you?_ the note said. How could Nick what I wondered. "what happened?" I asked. "Faye" was all he said. "Faye? What did she do?" I asked. Nick was stumbling into the kitchen about to grab for a bottle of vodka that was on the counter and I snatched it before he could. "no nick you are cut off. Now tell me what happened" I demanded heading him to the couch he sat down and I went into the kitchen to make coffee. He needed to sober up. "when I got home Faye was out on the back porch. I went outside to tell her to get lost and she tried to seduce me" he slurred. "she kissed me and I guess Amanda saw because I think she was home her car and keys were here" he said succumbing to the pain he reached for a beer that was half full off the table and chugged it. The pain left his face and the numb look returned. This was bad. Very bad. "where is she?" I asked. I knew that she hadn't told Nick her news and I was really worried about what affect this would all have on her body and her baby. I wasn't going to tell Nick. It wasn't my place first of all and I was afraid of what he would do if I told him. "I don't know she left remember" he was becoming obnoxious. Great. I was about to call for backup when there was a knock on the door. I opened it "Adam?" I said looking at the disheveled red headed boy. "Is Cassie here?" he asked sounding concerned. "no. why would Cassie be here?" I asked "I got a text from here about 7 last night saying she was with Amanda that something happened with her and Nick and that it was bad she would call me in the morning. I haven't heard from her. I went to her mother's house and he mom said she never came home so I thought maybe they crashed here" he said. This was getting really strange. "come in" I instructed. Adam came in and followed me into the back of the house and noticed all the beer cans "where's Amanda?" Adam asked "jesus when will you people get it through your thick goddam heads SHE LEFT ME" a belligerent Nick yelled from the couch and then all we heard from him was snoring. He had finally passed out. "Deborah what's going on?" Adam said following me to the kitchen as I poured 2 cups of coffee " I don't want coffee Deborah. I want to find my girlfriend" Adam said sounding extremely irritated. "I know and we need to find Amanda too" I said. Adam looked concerned as he followed me to the dining room "Deborah what is going on?" he asked. I explained everything that Nick had told me about Faye and the note that he found. Adam looked like smoke was going to pour out of his ears. "Faye did what?" he yelled. I nodded "yep and Amanda must have seen it because nick found this along with her engagement ring" I said showing him the note. "god dammit Faye" Adam was seething "but how did Cassie and Amanda end up together that's what I don't understand" I asked. "Cassie was at Diana's all day helping her get ready for Thanksgiving. She had mentioned she would walk home so I can only assume that Cassie left Dian's around the same time as Amanda and they ran into each other. If Amanda was that upset Cassie wouldn't have left her alone." Adam said and I nodded. He was right. It wouldn't be like Cassie to just walk away from someone who was hurting even if that someone was her ex's fiancé. "we need to get the other's over here, except for Faye. We need to tell them whats going on" I said "and have an emergency leadership vote because as far as I'm concerned Faye is no longer a member of this club let alone the leader" Adam added. I was stunned "Adam if the group decides that she is not worthy of being a member of our circle you know she is automatically stripped of her powers" I said. Adam nodded "that's what I'm counting on".

It took about 15 minutes for everyone to arrive to arrive. There were a lot of where's Cassie and where's Amanda coming from the group. While we waited for Suzan, who was always one of the last to arrive Robbie pulled me out back. "Deb what's going on?" he said I explained quickly everything, including the fact that Amanda was pregnant. "does he know?" Robbie asked gesturing to Nick who was still passed out on the couch. "no she was going to tell him but I guess she saw Faye do whatever it was Faye did before she had a chance" I answered. Just then the back door opened and it was Diana "we are all here" she whispered trying not wake up Nick. Robbie and I went into the dining room. "ok Deborah, you tell us what happened with Nick and Amanda and then Adam could tell us what happened with Cassie" she said. I told them about how I came here to find Nick and the condition I found him in. I told them about what he said Faye did, what the note said and how he wouldn't let go of the engagement ring. "oh my god" Laurel said. "poor guy" chris said sincerely. "how could Faye do that?" Suzan said sounding extremely disappointed. "But what does this have to do with Cassie?" Diana sounded concerned. Then Adam told him his theory about Cassie and Amanda running into each other. "both of their phones go right to voice mail" he ended. "Maybe their phones are dead if they left that quickly they wouldn't have their chargers" Suzan said. "true" Melanie said. "we need to figure out what to do about Faye and find the girls" Adam said. Diana nodded. "what do you have in mind Adam?" Dana asked. "I want to call for an emergency leadership vote" Adam said. "can we do that without her here?" Diana asked Laurel "yes considering the circumstances we can also call for a circle vote after the leadership vote" she answered. "what's a circle vote?" Doug asked "well after we vote leadership if she is voted out as leader we can also vote on whether or not we want her to remain a part of the club" Laurel said quietly "but doesn't that mean-" Melanie started to say and Laurel nodded "yes if she is voted out of the club she will be automatically stripped of her powers" she said grimly. There were gasps. "Ok let's not get a head of ourselves. Let's just vote leadership for now then concentrate on finding Amanda and Cassie. We may need Faye's powers to help us" Diana said. "OK the voting will start with you Chris do you vote Faye to remain leader of this coven?" she asked "NO" he said "No" Robbie said "No" Suzan said " Absolutely not" adam said and that's how it went with the rest of the group. We were about to decide who was going to go over to tell Faye when we saw Nick come in with, his tan face looked pale and there was a startled look on his face. I looked over to Adam who had the same expression. At the same time both boys said grimly "They are in trouble".


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own The Secret Circle only Amanda is mine!**

**H**

Amanda POV

I woke up, my eyes stinging and sore from all the crying I did the night before. I was disoriented. I wasn't in a bed. I looked around and went to rub my eyes and realized my hands were tied behind my back attached to pole I was sitting up against. I started panicking. I couldn't remember much of anything. I remember waking up in the hotel not seeing Cassie. I went outside to find her and I felt a sting in my neck and the next thing I know here I am in this dark, dank room tied to a pole feeling scared and vulnerable.

"Cassie" I whispered "Cassie". "Amanda are you alright?" she asked.

"I think so, are you?" I answered.

"yeah" she replied. "where are we?" I asked

"I think the witch dungeons in Salem" she replied sounding scared as hell.

"we need to get out of here" I said as fear swept over me. I thought rope untie and tried to push it through my mind but nothing was happening.

I thought harder and harder and pushed to the point where I was feeling exhausted from trying so hard and nothing was happening "my powers" I cried softly.

"I know mine too" Casise said grimly. I noticed her closing her eyes. "im calling to Adam" she said in barely a whisper "you could call to nick through your mind" she was quiet and careful in her words. Just the sound of his name brought me comfort and pain at the same time.

I knewI had to call for him but I wasn't doing it to protect me I was doing it to protect the life inside of me. I owed it to all three of us to push pass my hurt and use the bond, if it was still there, to get us help. _Nick Please help us. We are in trouble. Witch Dungeons. Salem. Oh god please Nick help us._ I kept thinking over and over and I couldn't get the image of Faye out of my head. I shook my head.

"who did this to us?" cassie asked.

"I don't know" I started crying silent tears and I heard a door creak and footsteps heading towards us.

"where are your master tools?" the familiar voice demanded. It was Brett. We hadn't defeated the Gray after all. Nick had been right. He had seen the gray cloaks at the dance. A lump rose to my throat and I knew we were in bigger trouble than either of us could have imagined. My eyes widened as I looked at Brett and he laughed "you liked our little magic trick so much on the beach that you all have become quite complacent" he bellowed. Neither Cassie nor I said anything. We kept our mouths shut. He walked over to Cassie "I asked you a question. Where are the master tools?" he demanded with anger in his voice. Cassie didn't answer and that's when the nightmare became a reality. I heard a smacking noise and cracking noise and Cassie screamed a shrill cry of pain. I continued to hear the punching noise and the screams and whimpers coming from Cassie. I saw the blood splatter on the floor after every blow. She was being beaten and there was nothing I could do to help her.

_Nick please come hurry we are in trouble I don't know if we are going to make it through this please Cassie is hurt it's the Grays please Nick if you love me you will come oh my god_ I thought. My eyes were closed and all I could think of was how vulnerable I was. With my arms tied around my back and my powers blocked I couldn't protect myself or the baby. I started panicking when I heard Cassie's screams stop. The room was silent. It was eerie and scary and I knew that we, me and my baby, were in trouble when I heard the footsteps approaching me.

I opened my wet eyes "Well Amanda are you going to save yourself and tell me where the Master Tools are?" I was scared but I wasn't giving in.

I needed to protect myself, my baby, Nick and the rest of circle I just didn't know how. I decided I was going to keep my mouth shut and take whatever was coming to me and just pray that we would be ok. I closed my eyes and I felt a sting to my eye. Then I heard the crack and felt the pain my nose and could feel the wetness of the blood flowing down my face. I didn't scream. I didn't cry. I held it in. I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he caused me. I was punched and slapped in the face and head repeatedly but I took it. I didn't budge until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach the worse pain I had ever felt and I screamed so loud they could probably hear me in New Salem and then the blackness took me under.

Deborah POV

When Adam and Nick both said they are in trouble we knew that Cassie and Amanda were calling to them. I knew this wasn't going to be good. My gut was telling me the worst was yet to come.

"where are they?" Diana asked.

"Witch dungeons in Salem" Nick said sounding sober.

"Let's go" Chris said.

"not so fast" Diana said. "we need to come up with a game a plan" she said.

"well we better do it fast because it's the Grays that have them" Adam said with fear in his voice.

Nick had been right all along. Everyone was plotting and planning quickly when I noticed Nick leave the room and walk back towards the kitchen. I followed him. He sat on a stool at the island in the kitchen rested his elbows on the counter top and put his heads in his hands. I noticed he had slipped Amanda's ring on his pinky finger.

He shook his head "this is all my fault Deb" he said sounding like he was about to cry.

"no Nick this is not your fault" i said.

"what am I going to do if anything happens to her. I need a chance to make things right" he choked out.

"you will Nick" I promised him not knowing if that promise was empty. I was torn. Do I tell him what I knew, Amanda's secret or not. I was confused and scared.

"deb I need to find her. I need to help her. I need her to know that what she thought she wasn't the truth. She didn't see me knock Faye to the ground. She didn't hear me telling that bitch to get the hell away from me" Nick was panicking.

All of a sudden his hand flew to the side of his face "what the hell?" he said "ah" he yelled. Then he screamed and I noticed his nose was crooked and blood was pouring out of it like a water fall. He was wincing and writhing in pain.

Everyone came running "OH MY GOD WHATS HAPPENING TO HIM?" I yelled. I was panicked. Nick was getting the shit beat out him by nothing. Diana's face fell and her pale skin became almost translucent. Nick was screaming and flailing his arms at nothing.

"the bond" Diana said "its not broken or weak" she said.

"what are you talking about?" Adam said.

"Amanda is getting beaten as we speak" said her voice shaking "whatever is happening to her, it's happening to Nick".

Just then Nick clutched his stomach and doubled over a shrill cry coming from him. He fell over and was out. His lifeless body sprawled out on the kitchen floor. The guys lifted him to the couch and I fell to the floor. I knew from that scream and the way that nick clutched his stomach that Amanda had been kicked or punched with the same force. The baby. Oh my god I thought as tears ran down my face.

Robbie was at my side and just held me as I cried. "it's going to be ok" he whispered. God I hoped he was right.

"Deborah you stay here with Nick. Everyone else come with me" Diana said.

Robbie kissed me passionately "I'll be back and this will all be over soon. Take care of your cousin. When he comes to you need to tell him".

I knew Robbie was right. I had to tell Nick everything whether it would destroy him or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you are liking it so far. Definitely different than the first story but please continue reading it. It sets up for a wonderful ending in the third book which I promise will be lighter and action packed.**

**Xoxo H**

**Oh yeah I don't own the secret circle I do own Amanda**

Nick POV

I woke up to feeling a coldness on my face. I opened my eyes hoping to see Amanda but it was Deborah.

"what happened?" I said feeling stinging coming from all over my face and a dull pain in my stomach.

Deborah told me that the bond wasn't broken. That whatever happened to Amanda was simultaneously happening to me. She was being beaten and because of the eternal bond I was receiving the same injuries.

"nick there's something you need to know" I saw the pain in my cousin's gray eyes as she spoke those words.

"what is it Deb?" I asked trying not to freak out. I could see her eyes started to well up.

"Last night Amanda was waiting for you to tell you something" she started, sucking in a breath she continued "she figured out what was wrong with her, why she had been acting all crazy the past few weeks" she said.

"is she ok? What is wrong with her?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"I don't know if she is OK now, however, yesterday she perfectly fine. She was happy and excited to tell you" her voice broke and tears flowed out of her eyes.

"tell me what Deb" my own voice breaking in response to her tears. Deborah was not a crier and she had me really worried.

"Nick, yesterday Amanda found out that she was pregnant" she said.

"what?" I exclaimed a smile coming to face "really?". I was getting excited.

"yeah totally explains the mood swings and the fatigue" Deborah choked out through tears.

But why was she crying? This was good news wasn't it? Then reality hit me. The dull pain in my stomach. The dull pain in the place where Amanda was also hit. The baby. Our baby. The little boy that was in our vision.

"we have to find them" I yelled trying to get up.

"No let the others do it Nick, you aren't in too good of shape yourself and honestly, I don't know if you can handle seeing Amanda in whatever condition they were going to find her in" Deborah said.

My face fell. "what if they are not ok? What if something worse happens to either one of them? What am I going to do?" the pain overtaking my voice, my body, my entire being.

Deborah hugged me and I just rested on her tiny shoulder and let the numbness take me over. I could feel every wall closing up around me. Deborah released me "what do we do now?" I asked and she answered my rhetorical question "we get some ice on your face and wait" she said.

The waiting was the hardest. Once Deborah cleaned me up and iced my face it felt a little better, the way I looked on the other hand, was entirely different. My Nose was definitely broken but only slightly crooked and I had a small cut above my eyes and split in my lip both were still bleeding at definitely required stitches. My cheek was swollen, wouldn't be surprised if there was a crack in my cheek bone too. The pain in my stomach was gone but still hurt to the touch. If I was hurt this bad and I wasn't receiving the actual physical contact of the blows I couldn't even imagine what Amanda looked like. I just prayed that her and the baby would be ok. As long as they were OK we would deal with whatever else it was we needed to deal with. I was grateful to know that the bond wasn't broken. I was deep in thought when I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it" Deborah said. I heard her say "what the hell are you doing here?" As she opened the door.

"I saw everyone leave here and head down Crowhaven Road so I went down to Diana's for Thanksgiving assuming that's where they were going but no one was there" I heard Faye's feline voice.

I got up and literally ran to the front door "what the hell do you think you are doing here?" I asked my fists clenched.

"jesus Christ what happened to your face did Amanda beat you when she saw you kiss me" she smiled a wicked grin.

"you planned this" I said and she shrugged a sly smile across her face then Deborah did something that both shocked me and made me proud she decked Faye right in the jaw. I hear the crack of the punch.

"what the hell Deb?" Faye said rubbing her face at the jaw line.

"you have no idea the damage you caused- to Nick, to Amanda and to Cassie" Deborah said.

Faye looked curiously "cassie? What does any of this have to do with her?" she asked.

"that doesn't concern you" I said.

"of course it concerns me I'm one of the leaders" she smiled

"not anymore you're not. We voted your ass out this morning" Deborah said.

"you" Faye sneered and I could tell by the way her face was scrunched that she was trying to use magic, to do what with it wasn't sure. "whats happening?" Faye was panicked and Deb was smiling. "fire" faye said staring at the curtains and nothing happened. "MY powers! What happened to my powers?" Faye was visibly distraught and I looked at Deb with an odd expression.

"I guess when we voted you out the universe felt that you were no longer worthy of having any powers anymore " Deb said sounding satisfied. Faye hung her head and walked away bewildered, too much in shock to fight. I closed the door behind her and smiled.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket "Robbie what's going on?" I spoke urgently into the phone "I am on my way to New Salem general hospital with Amand. " he said.

"is she ok?" I asked.

"Her face isn't nearly as bad as yours and she seems ok but we won't be a hundred percent sure until she sees the doctor" He said. I didn't say anything.

"Nick she's in good hands, you guys are like family to me I promise to take good care of her until you get here" Robbie said. He was a great guy, my brother.

"thanks man. Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"sure" he replied.

"Can you please tell Amanda that I said "forever".


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this is a short chapter. The next one is longer. **

**I don't own the secret circle I own all other character.**

**Xoxo h**

Amanda POV

When I woke up I could feel the stiffness of the dried blood on my face. Someone was behind me and I flinched.

"shhh we are getting you out of here" a quiet voice said. It was Robbie.

"Thank god. Is Cassie ok?" I asked.

"Doug's got her but we have to hurry and be quiet" He said lifting me up. I winced from the pain of being moved.

"are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said trying not to cry. I didn't feel any pain in my stomach and I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Deb told me" he said carrying me through the tunnels "so I'm going to ask again are you two alright?" Robbie asked.

I clutched onto him "I am but I'm not sure about the about the baby" I answered honestly. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"Defeating the Gray I hope" he said.

"Where's Nick?" I asked not sure if I wanted to see him but knowing that I needed him.

"He's home with Deborah" he asked.

"why?" I was upset. He wasn't here and I needed him here.

"Amanda, when you were being beaten so was Nick. Every injury you succumbed to, so did Nick" Robbie said solemnly.

"oh my god is he ok?" I asked.

"actually, from looks of it he got it worse than you" Robbie said.

"Robbie is he ok?" I stated to panic. Nick got it worse? What did that mean and why? I was still so mad at him for kissing Faye but I loved him and certainly didn't want him hurt.

"He's worried sick about you especially being in your condition" Robbie said quietly

"He knows" I said losing my battle to hold back the tears.

"Yeah, after he was hurt I told Deborah that he should know especially after the blows to the stomach. I hope you're not upset about that" Robbie said sincerely.

I shook my head. Of course I was upset, I wanted to be the one to tell him last night before this nightmare started but Robbie was right. Nick needed to know. I didn't say anything and Robbie laid me down in the back seat. I could hear him on the phone quietly. I assumed he was talking to Nick.

When he finally put the car in drive he said "I just talked to Nick. He definitely got a broken nose and possible a fractured cheek bone. He's ok though. . He's really worried about you. He's meeting us at the hospital and he had a message for you". I gulped "go on". "He wanted me to tell you Forever" Robbie said.

I started crying "then why did he do it?" shit I didn't mean for that to come out.

"do what?" Robbie asked. "kiss Faye" I cried.

"Amanda, Nick didn't kiss Faye. Faye kissed Nick. Nick didn't kiss her back he pushed her to the ground and locked her out" Robbie said "You didn't see what you thought you saw".

"Oh my god. I should have known. Oh my God" I started freaking out. "What have I done?" I said clutching my stomach. "Amanda calm down" Robbie said "Calm down? I totally screwed up big time up and may have lost mine and Nick's baby because I over reacted" I was losing it. I started hyperventilating. I felt like my chest was caving "Amanda seriously stop it. You are going to make things worse if you don't calm the hell down" Robbie yelled at me as we pulled into the hospital. I tried to calm down as he parked. He lifted me out of the car and started carrying me to the door.

"I got her" a familiar voice said as I was passed into familiar arms. "Nick" I cried looking up at him. My eyes started to swell when I saw his face. His nose was black and blue and swollen and slightly crooked. He had a cut above his left eye that was also swollen and his lower lip was split. Hid right cheek was also bruised and swollen. "are you ok? Does it hurt?" I asked lifting my hand to his swollen eye. "im fine Amanda. I guess you haven't looked in a mirror lately" he said trying to joke and trying hold back at the same time. I didn't say anything. The tears just kept coming. Nick cradled me as he made it through the double doors of the hospital. The other members of the circle were there in the waiting room. Nick ignored them and took me right to the nurse's station. Deborah and Robbie followed us motioning for the others to stay put. The nurses saw Nick coming and wheeled two stretchers. One took me out of his arms and laid me down on the gurney as the other nurse tried to get Nick onto one but he refused.

"I'm not getting on that thing until I know she's ok" he yelled and was ready to swing at the nurses.

"Sir you are hurt and you need to get checked out" they insisted.

"I don't care! That's my fiancé and she's pregnant and I am not leaving her side until I know they are both ok" he said so loud that everyone in the waiting room heard.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own The Secret Circle. **

NICK POV

When I got to the hospital I spotted Robbie taking Amanda out of the back seat. I ran over to them.

"I got her" I said taking her from Robbie. Her face and hair were matted with dried blood. Her eyes were a little swollen and her lip was split. "nick" she said looking up at me those hazel eyes wet with tears. I asked her if she was ok and tried to hide my feelings with a joke. I needed to do something to get out of my head but all I could think about was this Brett asshole beating Amanda and possibly harming our unborn child. I kept picturing that dark haired boy that was in our vision.

When I walked in the hospital with Amanda in my arms, the rest of the circle was their which I thought was weird but they needed to wait. Amanda was my priority. The nurses came rushing at us with two gurneys. They laid Amanda on one and were trying to get me on one. I was protesting so hard I almost punched a nurse.

Finally I blurted out; quite loudly "I don't care! That's my fiancé and she's pregnant and I am not leaving her side until I know they are both ok".

Everyone in the vicinity could hear me. Everyone knew and Amanda and I didn't even know if the baby was ok. They started to wheel Amanda across the hall and I followed.

"Because of her delicate condition we are admitting her right away but she has to stay in this room until a bed opens up" a nurse advised me as walked into a room just off of the waiting area. I could see Deborah and Robbie talking with everyone from where this room was.

When we entered the room the nurse started asking Amanda questions "how far along are you?" the nurse asked. "I'm not sure I just took a test yesterday" she said. "When was your last period?" "end of September beginning of October" Amanda answered. "what took you so long to take a test?" the nurse asked curiously "I just moved out here in September and then we got a house so we were fixing it up and stuff that I just chalked it up to stress and a change in environment" Amanda answered honestly. The nurse parked the gurney and handed Amanda a gown I'm going to need you to put that on and then I need to take your vitals and get you cleaned up so we can the wounds to your face. I'll give you a minute to change she said walking and closing the door behind her. I knew we would only have a few minutes so I didn't want to get into a heavy conversation. I helped her take the blood soaked shirt off and I noticed a small bruise on her abdomen.

"are you going to be ok? I want to go talk to the others for a minute" I asked.

"ill be fine" she said softly "just please come back soon".

I walked out of the room and all our friends headed towards me. I gestured toward the front door as I really needed a cigarette and I thought it would be a safer place to talk. We got outside and went over to a set of benches. I could tell that no one knew what to say to me so I decided to start.

"please tell me you guys got that Brett asshole?" I said. Diana looked down and shook her head "they got away" she said quietly.

"What do you mean they got away?" I started freaking out.

"Nick, we weren't strong enough we didn't have a full circle. 5 are in New Mexico, Deb was at Number Seven with you, Robbie was getting Amanda and Doug Cassie and we didn't have Faye. We had 6 and we didn't have the ones with the strongest powers or sight" she said.

"I guess they are more powerful than we realized" I admitted.

"yes but let's not worry about that right now. Adam is will Cassie who is in and out on consciousness and then there's Amanda." That was my cue to tell the story and I didn't want to. It was too painful not knowing if everything was OK but I knew I needed to.

"I didn't know. Deborah told me earlier that Amanda had found out yesterday. She was really excited and it totally explains the mood swings and how tired she has been the last few weeks. Last night when I got home Amanda was upstairs waiting for me to tell me and she saw Faye kiss me which is what caused her to leave" I said grimly.

"how is Amanda?" Diana said.

"I think she's in a little bit of shock we didn't talk much yet because the nurses had to do their thing and get her cleaned up" I said.

"She really didn't look as bad as you do bro" Robbie said.

"Yeah I know. It's weird. We have bruises and cuts in the same places but where my bones are broken hers don't seem to be" I said and thought of something. I lifted my shirt.

"Oh my god nick are you alright?" it was Laurel.

I looked down and saw a huge black and blue bruise that had pooped blood vessels in it across my stomach and the skin was quite swollen.

"it hurts a little but not that bad" I admitted.

Robbie who I knew was thinking about something "did you see if Amanda has a bruise there?" he asked.

"she does but its small and not nearly as purple" I said.

"Nick I have a theory" Robbie said "go on but hurry I need to get back" I urged.

"I think the bond is a protective bond" Robbie said.

"oh yeah I remember seeing something about that" added "it's when two people are connected if something tragic is happening the other takes the brunt of whatever it is" she summed up. I didn't quite understand exactly but I got the gist of it.

"So your saying that because Amanda was helpless that I was able to protect her even though I wasn't physically there?" I asked.

"exactly" Robbie said. Relief washed over me.

"There is a good chance that they will both be ok because of the bond. Because you took impact of the blows" Robbie said. I couldn't wrap my head around but I didn't have time to either. I needed to get to Amanda.

Amanda POV

Nick left the room to go talk to the Club. I couldn't imagine how he felt. We haven't gotten to talk about anything yet and he had to talk to them about it first. We both hated that there were very few things between us that were just ours. The nurses poked and prodded at me and took some blood. They cleaned up my face and my hair and I really didn't look that bad. A little swollen and a little black and blue but nothing compared to how Nick looked.

"We had to page an OB so it will be a little while" the nurse said.

"no please just get Dr. Stern here I don't want be seen by anyone else" The nurse nodded and as she was leaving Nick was walking in.

He walked over to the bed "scoot over" he said and he sat on the bed with me. "how are you feeling?" he asked putting his arm around me.

"scared but physically I'm ok" I answered honestly.

"How are you really?" I asked him.

"I'm a little sore but I'm alright just really worried about you and…" he couldn't finish his sentence. Pain flashed across his face and my tears started to fill my tired eyes.

"I am so sorry Nick. I shouldn't have left. I should've known you would never do that" I started crying and he wrapped me in his arms.

"this is not your fault. I understand why you left. If had seen that I would have left too if there is anyone to blame its Faye" he said quietly.

"I should have told you over the phone when I first found out instead of waiting till you got home" I sobbed. He held me tighter.

"Amanda stop if we keep doing the shoulda coulda woulda or playing the what if game we are going to drive ourselves crazy" his voice was soothing and he was stroking my hand "something's missing" he said. I looked at him curiously as he reached into his pocket and he took out my ring and placed it back on my finger.

"Nick I can't" I cried.

"what do you mean you can't?" he looked pained.

"How you could stand to be near me if something is wrong with the baby?" I cried harder.

"Look at me" he said his mahogany eyes were soft "I love you Amanda and whatever happens were are in this together we will get through this". I nodded "I love you too" I said and he leaned down and kissed me gently.

Just then the Dr. Stern walked in. Nick got off the bed and pulled a chair next to the bed, sat down and held my hand tightly. I was relieved to see Dr. Stern as I knew that he was trusted by the residents of Crowhaven Road and I knew he wouldn't ask too many questions about what happened.

"OK Amanda we got your blood work back and your hormones levels aren't as high as we would like them" he said seriously.

"what does that mean?" Nick said.

"well, it could mean one of two things, it could mean that she isn't as far along as she thinks or it could mean that the pregnancy isn't progressing as it should which could be a cause for concern" Dr. Stern answered. I clutched Nick's hand tighter. Dr Stern pulled pack the cover and lifted my gown exposing my belly.

"You are a little, swollen and a little tender" he said as he pushed my stomach "it doesn't seem too bad so we should be able to hear a heartbeat with the Doppler" he said retrieving and instrument that looked like a microphone from his pocket. I looked up at Nick and swallowed. He squeezed my hand tightly but I could see the worry in his swollen eyes. The doctor squeezed a little jelly like substance on my stomach and I winced from the coldness of it. He took the Doppler and moved slowly all around my belly. I wasn't sure what was supposed to happen. All we heard was swishing noises. After a few minutes the doctor lifted the machine with a falling face.

"I'm so sorry. I can't find a heartbeat" he spoke solemnly and quietly.

What happened after that was a blur. I completely broke. I couldn't believe how drastically things had changed from yesterday- I was envisioning Nick and I together at Number Seven with a little brown haired baby boy and today there was nothing but emptiness and anguish. I looked up at Nick and he was just staring straight ahead. His face was blank but his eyes said so much. I could tell just from looking in them that he was in an immense amount of pain which caused me to feel a massive amount of guilt.

"I'm going to have to get an ultrasound to see how far a long you actually were and then we can discuss your options" the doctor started to say.

Nick let go of my hand and got up still staring straight ahead towards the door "excuse me" he said quietly and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a short chapter from Deborah's POV. **

**I don't own The Secret Circle.**

Deborah POV

We were outside and Nick just left to go back in to be with Amanda. "So what do we do now? About the Gray I mean" I asked ready to fight to get revenge for what they were putting my family through.

"We can't do anything without a full circle" Diana said adamantly.

"ok so we need to get Sammy, Max, Lexie, Scott and Steven to come back" Suzan stated

"and we can talk to the crones maybe get them to help" Laurel said hopefully.

"and even Amanda's dad, he would definitely help us" Robbie said.

"and we are going to need Faye" Melanie said skeptically.

"That may be an issue" I said. "Faye showed up at Number Seven while you guys were gone. She tried to use magic to light Nick's curtains on fire and it didn't work" I said.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Chris said.

"It seemed like she was stripped of her powers without us voting her out of the Club" I said trying to hide the satisfaction in my voice.

"She must have really pissed some higher power off" Doug chimed.

"I guess" Diana said "she put the entire circle in danger. If she didn't do what she to Nick none of this would have happened". I could see the strain in Dian's face, her green eyes distant as she spoke of the betrayal of her cousin.

"How is Nick really Deborah?" Laurel asked me thoughtfully.

I could feel my face fall "he's trying to hold it together or he's in shock over it all. I'm really not sure. You know Nick, he's not the type to show true emotions" I answered thinking of my cousin and trying to imagine what was going on in his protected mind.

"we should go back in they should have news soon" Robbie said. We walked back in and waited in the waiting room and saw Dr. Stern heading into Amanda's room.

"Does Faye know what happened?" Diana had asked me as I stared across the hall at the door to where Amanda and Nick were.

"No I didn't tell her" I said. I was distant and started pacing. I couldn't imagine what was going on behind that closed door. I felt a strong grip grab my shoulders and turned around. Robbie had a sympathetic look on his face and pulled me into him. He just held me for a minute.

"whatever happens they are going to be ok" he said trying to sound convincing. He sat me down on a chair and held my hand tightly as we both stared at the door. I know it had only been maybe fifteen minutes but time was going by so slowly it seemed like hours. Finally the door opened and Nick walked out. He looked like a zombie his swollen face was pale and his eyes were blank. He closed the door behind him and leaned into the door his back against it. He slid down the door to the floor and then we all witnessed something we had never seen before. Nick broke down. He was crying so hard he was shaking. Then I knew that there was no baby. The baby didn't survive even with Nick subconsciously protecting it. I ran over to him, with the others following right behind me. I crouched down and took my cousin in my arms. He was so broken that it scared me. I could sense the shock and fear and sadness in everyone as we witnessed Nick being the most vulnerable he had ever been in his life. He pushed off of me and stood up wiping the last of the tears from his eye.

"I'm alright" he choked out. No one argued with him. We knew he felt the need to be strong for Amanda. A nurse came to the door pushing a TV screen on a cart "excuse me" she said as she opened the door Nick followed her in without looking back.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the secret circle**

Nick POV

"I'm so sorry. I can't find a heartbeat" The doctor's words played over and over in my head. I looked at the devastation and shock on Amanda's face and I internally broke. I must have been in shock myself because everything went numb and I couldn't look anywhere but straight ahead. I was falling apart and I knew that Amanda couldn't see that. It would crush her even more. I couldn't even look at her or I would lose it. I let go of her hand and excused myself still staring straight ahead. I was in a dreamlike state totally disconnected from the world around me. I walked out the door and closed it behind me, the 2" of wood being my saving grace. I felt like I was losing my grip and balance along with it. I leaned into the door and just slid down to the ground and I finally broke. Every emotion that was going through my mind – sadness, grief, shock, fear, guilt and an overwhelming sense of pain came out. I had never cried so hard, not even the day I went to visit my parents at the cemetery with Amanda. I could feel my entire body shaking as the emotions were released. I felt tiny arms wrap around and me and I wept on my cousin's shoulder for a minute. I knew everyone was there watching me break down and I didn't care because I was broken. Then my thoughts went to the girl behind the door and I knew she needed me to be strong because she was broken too. I pushed Deborah off of me and got up "I'm alright" I lied wiping the last of the tears from my swollen face. A nurse came to the door pushing the ultrasound machine and I followed her in not knowing what shape I was going to find Amanda in.

I walked through the door and Amanda looked so tiny and so frail lying in the bed. Her eyes were wet and swollen and her hands were shaking. I could literally feel my heart breaking inside me just from to look of devastation that was on Amanda's face. I went over and sat on the bed with her pulling her head to my chest and stroking her hair. "Are you alright?" she asked. I shook my head no. I couldn't speak out of fear for breaking down again. Strength I thought and pictured a boulder in my head. I was going to be her rock if it killed me. She took my hand and squeezed it. She was trying to be my rock too. The nurse had the Screen facing away from us so we couldn't see.

"This is going to be cold" she said as she squeezed more of that jelly stuff on Amanda's stomach and Dr. Stern stood behind the screen watching.

"OK 8 weeks 6 days" he said solemnly.

I couldn't fight the tears anymore and I let them silently fall from my eyes. I looked down at Amanda and she looked up at me at the same time tears falling from her eyes too. We held each other tight for a minute and I kissed the top of her lead. I couldn't say anything but she needed to know we would be ok eventually.

"Wait move it to the left" Dr. Stern ordered the nurse "ok stop there". I looked up and saw a weird expression across the doctor's face.

"Well this is interesting not unknown but somewhat rare" the doctor said.

"what is doctor?" Amanda said in a weak voice.

"Amanda, Nick you did lose a baby" he said solemnly "but not both of them" he said, a small smile flashed on his face.

"Both of them?" I repeated "what do you mean?".

"Amanda is pregnant in with fraternal twins which mean the babies each develop in their own sack. One of the babies didn't survive the impact of the blows, however, the other one did" he stated.

"you mean?" Amanda choked out tears streaming harder down her swollen cheeks

. "see for yourself" he said turning the screen towards us.

"wow" I said in shock as I stared at the screen. It looked like a jelly bean with a head and little arms and legs. It was squirming and swimming around. I looked down at Amanda "it's a baby" she said smiling. I kissed her and hugged her "I love you so much" I whispered in her ear "I love you too." The doctor turned a dial on the machine and all of a sudden there was a fast fluttering sound coming from the machine.

"that's the heartbeat. 160 beats per minute. Perfectly healthy" the doctor said. The doctor printed out a few of the ultrasound pictures and handed them to me.

"Amanda, I need to give you some instructions and then Nicholas, you need to get checked out. I'll be right back" the doctor and he followed the nurse out of the room leaving me and Amanda alone.

"I know I should be sad but I'm so happy" she said and I understood what she was trying to say.

"I know" I said wrapping my arms tightly around her "it's ok to be happy" I said "We will talk to the others and do something special to honor the one that didn't make it".

"I think that's a great idea" she said smiling sweetly. Then the expression on her face quickly turned into one of pain.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all of this Nick" she said quietly.

"Oh no you have nothing to apologize if anyone has to apologize it me" I said sincerely.

"for what?" she said.

"for only being able to protect 2 of you. I feel so guilty that I wasn't strong enough to take care of all 3 of you" I choked out trying to swallow the lump that was rising into my throat.

"what are you talking about? You weren't even there" she questioned. I explained to her Robbie's theory of the bond also being a protective one.

"Nicholas Armstrong!" she said sternly leaning over and every so gently taking my face in her hands "don't you dare do that. This is not your fault. These things happen. I don't know why they happen they just do with no rhyme or reason. Please don't blame yourself and don't feel guilty you have done nothing wrong" she said sincerely. I nodded and kissed her. I heard throat clearing it was the doctor.

"Ok Amanda, we are going to keep you overnight for observation. Here are some pamphlets" he said handing me a pile of papers.

"I am putting you on bed rest for at least three weeks which is when your next appointment will be. You will be 12 weeks a long and done with your first trimester and we will see how everything is progressing and go from there" he said.

"bed rest?" Amanda whined .

"yes I don't want you on your feet for more than maybe a half hour at a time, no heavy lifting, no running, no long walks, no airplanes and no sex" he said. "also, there are certain foods you need to stay away from soft cheeses like goat cheese, raw egg, deli meats and watch those herbs you guys like to put in teas. The only ones that are safe are chamomile and ginger and limit the caffeine only one cup of coffee per day" he said.

I laughed at Amanda's expression but I wasn't laughing five minutes later when he had set my nose that broken. I needed 3 stitches in my eye and when he saw the black and blue on my stomach he did an ultrasound on me to make sure I was ok. He said I was lucky that there was no internal bleeding and I would be fine. I felt so grateful that we were ok, for now at least.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the last chapter I have written so far. Not sure if I'm going to end it here and jump right into Reconnected. I have an idea for a Nick/Cassie moment (not a romantic one) that's definitely a long time coming. Once I get it written I will know where it should go. Any thoughts on this are appreciated.**

**Xoxo H**

**I don't own the Secret Circle**

Amanda POV

"8 weeks 6 days" the doctor said. I couldn't protect our baby for 2 month without something happening and I was drowning in guilt. I had shut everyone out and just let Nick hold me. I was slowly breaking and so was he. I knew he had been crying when he came back and I could see his tears now. I could tell that we were both on the urge of falling over the edge when the doctor told us the most incredible thing.

"Amanda is pregnant with fraternal twins which mean the babies each develop in their out sack. One of the babies didn't survive the impact of the blows, however, the other one did" he stated.

I couldn't believe what he was saying until he turned the screen and there it was. You could see its head and little arms and legs and he was moving around a lot.

"it's a baby" I cooed excitedly. I looked up Nick who was smiling from ear to ear. He leaned down and hugged me and kissed me and told me how much he loved me. We were so happy yet I felt sad at the same time. The doctor printed out some of the ultrasound pictures and handed them to Nick. The doctor said he'd be back and gave Nick and I some time to ourselves which we needed so bad. There was so much to process, so much to be grateful for and a loss that needed to be mourned.

Nick started blaming himself for not being able to protect me and both babies. He felt guilty for only saving one and I wasn't sure what that meant. He had explained that Robbie thought that the reason why Nick seemed to get the brunt of the beating was that the bond was a protection bond which meant if I was in danger, Nick would get between whatever it was that trying to hurt me. It made perfect sense since Nick was definitely a protector but it bothered me that he felt so guilty. I assured him it wasn't his fault and that these things sometimes happen with no reason why. He seemed to lighten by the time the doctor returned. Dr. Stern had put me on bed rest and gave me a list of things I couldn't do or eat. I was upset about the herbs but grateful for the coffee.

The doctor said I was due July 5th. I did the math in my head and that meant that we conceived the first night we made love after the winter solstice party. That seemed weird to me but I wasn't going to question it. We were both safe and our baby was healthy. I had enough of my plate I wasn't going to add that too. I would not be able to have my August wedding so I would start planning a New Year's eve wedding. I wanted to run it by Nick first but that would have to wait. He had a broken nose which the doctor reset and he had needed a few stitches in the cut over his eyes. He also had an ultrasound to make sure his stomach wasn't hurt. When he had lifted up his shirt and revealed the huge bruise across his stomach. I cringed when I saw it and couldn't help but think that Robbie was definitely onto something with his theory.

Deborah POV

Watching Nick go back into that room was gut wrenching. I had never seen him like that and I was honestly scared about what he may do once the shock of it all wore off. Robbie, who I could tell was worried, was sitting next to me in the waiting are consoling me and talking me down from doing something stupid myself.

"When we get home I'm going to Faye's" I said angrily.

"that's not going to do any good Deborah and you know it. You already hit her, what else can you?" Robbie said.

"I don't know hit her again, make her feel like shit for murdering an innocent baby, kill her" I was rambling.

"Calm down Deborah. She already lost her power which in essence is killing her. The one thing she relied on is gone. All her friends are not speaking to her I think that's enough punishment without you doing something you would regret" Robbie said quietly as he rubbed my back.

"You're taking her side?" I looked at him bewildered and angry.

"No I'm on the I don't want my girlfriend to do something stupid side" he said a half smile crossing his face. I just sighed. He was right. We noticed the doctor leaving Amanda's room with the nurse. I figured Nick would come out when he was ready to face us. The poor guy. I couldn't imagine what he was going through. Adam had come out into the waiting room to give us an update on Cassie.

"She was in an out of consciousness for a while but she's alert now. She has a concussion, a few broken ribs and needed a few stitches on her face but she's going to be ok" he said sounding so tired yet so relieved. "I'm so glad she's going to be ok" I said. "thanks Deborah. How's Amanda?" he asked then I realized Adam didn't know. I couldn't tell him or I would lose it. Thank god for Robbie. He explained everything to Adam from Amanda and finding out she was pregnant through his theory about the bond.

"how's the baby?" Adam asked with genuine concern in his voice. He was looking at me and I just shook my head. I couldn't speak.

"oh my god" was all Adam could say. He was also in shock. "How's Amanda holding up?" He asked.

"we haven't seen her yet but if its anything like how Nick was a little while ago then not good" Chris said quietly.

"what do you mean?" Adam said.

"Adam, Nick broke down in front of us and everyone in this waiting area" Diana said and Adam of all people knew what that meant.

"We need to keep an eye on him over the next few weeks" Adam said and everyone nodded.

"And keep Faye as far away as possible" Suzan added and everyone agreed.

I saw the door to Amanda's room and Dr. Stern came out and walked over to us with a blank expression which wasn't unusual "you guys can go see Amanda now if you would like" he said. Diana thanked him and we all took the short walk across the hall. The 2 second walk took forever because I was so afraid to see what kind of condition they would be in.

When we got into the room the lights were dimmed and Amanda was lying on the bed and Nick was sitting in a chair holding her hand and leaning over to her whispering to her.

"hey" she smiled weakly when she saw us all coming through the door. "how are you feeling?" I said going over to her and giving her a quick hug.

"hanging in there" she said quietly. I hugged Nick.

"how are you doing?" I asked with deep concern.

"I'm alright" he replied and there was something in the tone of his voice that made me believe him. Nick went to say something and Diana interrupted him.

"you don't have to say anything Nick. It's ok" Diana said with pain in her eyes.

"No Diana I do. We are ok and need to explain to you guys what happened and what's going on" Nick said.

"the doctor did an ultrasound and it turns out we were pregnant with fraternal twins" nick said solemnly and I could see a few tears escaping Amanda's eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Diana said and I was fighting back tears.

They not only lost one baby but two. I was about to break. Thank god for Robbie's arms around my waist he was steadying me. You could hear the sniffles coming from everyone around me except for Nick and Amanda. They must be in shock.

"There is some good news though" Nick said.

"Good news? How can this be good news?" I snapped and I could tell Nick was trying to suppress to a laugh.

"Well only one baby didn't make. The other survived" he said smiling a weird smile.

"What?" "are you serious?" was what was going around the room.

"Here, take a look" Nick said handing me a strip of paper.

I looked at the paper and sure enough there was what looked like a little bean shaped baby with arms and everything. I could no longer hold back the tears. I passed the paper around. I went to go congratulate my cousin but he was having a moment with Amanda. He was wiping a few tears from her eyes and she whispered something to him I couldn't make out. He nodded and kissed her passionately. It was nice to see that they seemed somewhat back to normal.

"Before we all get sentimental and shit we have a few more things to tell you" he smiled. "Dr. Stern put Amanda on bed rest for the next three weeks so Deborah, you are on Amanda duty when I'm at the shop" he laughed. I just nodded knowing that she was going to be a difficult patient, trying to get her to stay still was going to be a job in itself that I wasn't getting paid for.

"any circle meetings are going to have to be held at our house at least until Amanda's next appointment in three weeks" he said and no one objected.

"Lastly, I hope you guys have no plans New Years' Eve because you are all invited to a wedding" he announced proudly.

"that's if the doctor says its ok" Amanda added beaming up at Nick.

In that moment I could tell that the bond was not weakening at all. It was only getting stronger and I hoped that the strength of the bond would be enough to protect them from whatever evil the Grays had planned and I sensed that it was going to be the fight of our lives.


End file.
